


别鹤无双还

by 柳映堂 (sofielix)



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofielix/pseuds/%E6%9F%B3%E6%98%A0%E5%A0%82
Summary: 他做了一个噩梦，梦中的他狼狈不堪。对此，他感到不以为然，直到梦中事一一成了现实，他才直视这梦境，且再没有忘记过哪怕一个梦。
Relationships: 嚴嵩/徐階
Kudos: 1





	1. 梦醒时冁然

**Author's Note:**

> 挖了个长篇系列坑，标题都取自介溪的诗。  
> 别鹤无双还，他们合该落得如此下场。

严嵩自睡梦中醒来。那是一个无法以文字描述清楚的梦，一切看起来如此顺理成章，又处处是矛盾，若真要说出，反倒有些不知何从入手。梦中的他尚且还有些理智，而这分理智告诉他，这场梦只是虚幻，他早就过了为区区梦境失去分辨能力的年纪，并对自己竟因这般的梦境而惊惧不安感到无颜，直要将这梦境抛诸脑后。  
实际上他每每做梦，醒来俱要刻意将梦中事忘个清干净，如若不然，他无法保证自己能够一直集中。这小半年来他一直提心吊胆，夏言前车之鉴尚在，他哪敢放松分毫。已故的政敌狱中所书，历历在目；那使得狱卒也为之侧目的斥骂之语，言犹在耳，不敢有一刻忘却。  
他抹了一把汗，心想这梦中的徐少湖当真是个疯子。他庆幸这只是个梦，若当真如此，那实在不堪设想。  
可转念一想，目下的徐阶哪是不疯！分明疯得紧了，只是藏得还算不差，不至于叫人一眼发现。他怕是没有士人宁折不弯的精神……但疾风劲草，于他而言，更使他如芒刺在背，坐立不安，不得不打起十二分精神来应对。  
诚然，在某些事之前，他二人的关系并非如此。甚至在去年，他一脸漠然地看着夏言的尸首，将要转身离去时一眼瞥见了站在人群中的徐阶，脸上所挂着的表情是同样地漠然。二人在某些细节上相似得惊人，只是他现在回想起来，那漠然中似乎同梦境中的他看向自己的眼神一般隐约带着几分笑意。他看得咬牙切齿，无他，只因他痛恨未可知的将来，却从徐阶身上看到了曾经的自己那个早就被抛弃的一部分，这使他感到惊惧，却又有一丝莫名地激动，许是棋逢对手的兴奋。  
要说徐阶对夏言弃市那日，也是记得清楚的。十月北风徘徊，也算得上是个适合离别的月份，当然他不认为夏言也会是这么想的，除非夏言对一个充满仪式感的死亡有着特殊的执着，以至于丝毫不介意将要赴死的是自己本身。  
他并非此事的幕后推手之一，然则对此也是无不可的，甚至在此时还有几分幸灾乐祸的意味在。但这十来二十年的曲折沉浮，使得他收回了这分想法，木然地看着这一切，随后状似不经意间看向远处看着的严嵩。在徐阶看来，严嵩会来再正常不过了，到底是他一手布的局，他自然还要来看一眼政敌的下场。  
只是这风大了些，徐阶眯了眯眼，心想夏贵溪原本就和他有些嫌隙，怒他不识好歹，如今他落得这般下场，或许也于自身是件好事。当初他举荐自己也不过是他为了拉拢势力，而自己恰好是张罗峰曾经不喜的官员。这个被厌弃的自己和这段过去，却成了自己回到中央的契机。  
不知下一次死的又是谁，这与他并无关系，但他早已迫不及待要一看这方才上位的首辅到底有何本领。  
徐阶收回目光，伪装出惋惜的神情，叫不知情的人看了，怕是也会当成十二万分的真情实感，但眼底那点笑意终究是藏不住的。或许是得益于他的身高，又或许是什么别的缘故，他的存在并不显眼，以至于他从头到尾就站在那个角落，也没有人认出他。退一步来说，即使有人认出他了，也未上前搭话。  
「老师为何发笑？」张居正的发问使得他不得不将思绪自二十七年十月拉回来，换上一如平常的温和笑着，心下暗暗打算着如何截住这话头，应道：「不过是些不值一提的往事罢了。」  
张居正并非不会察言观色之人，或者说，便是换了个人来，只要他并非全然无可救药，那么也不至于听不出徐阶不欲对这个问题作更详尽的解答，尽管他先前所给出的解答并无实质意义。是以张居正虽对此仍抱有疑问，也不再追问下去，这才说起他此来的目的，道：「我日前曾上一奏疏，至今同泥牛入海般，未曾得哪怕一丝回响，只是不知老师可曾听说这奏疏下落，见得君父一面不曾？」  
徐阶不由失笑道：「日前的奏疏么，叔大说的是你那论时政的奏疏罢。若你生怕元辅忌惮你才华，不敢放行，大可去问介翁是否扣下你的奏疏。若不然，又唯恐哪个不长眼的将它遗失，亦可问掌事的。至于我，则是一概不知，纵使有心助你，也实在有心无力。」  
张居正垂首，料想从老师的角度，应是见不到面上些许失望的，这才开口应道：「不过是几句无用之言，大抵是君上日理万机，以至忽略而已，倒也无大碍。若因此叨扰首辅，却是居正的不是了。」  
徐阶道：「你倒是心大。无妨，待我改日得了机会，便问上他一问。」  
心下却暗自想道：怕是没法成事的。今上虽是日夜操劳，忧国忧民，却恐怕是不会看一个无权无势不曾崭露头角的翰林所书所写，要想如张居正的愿，怕是遥遥无期了。虽说十八年前的他同样认为自己要想返京怕是遥遥无期，然则那到底不能算国家大事。张居正此疏，也算看得透彻了，只是终究年轻青涩些，未曾摸清朝堂上的纠缠不清，盘根错节，这哪是他一人一日能尽革的，大多数人都会站在他的对立面，而他根本无法证明自己的作为正确。  
今日是嘉靖二十八年二月初十，只怕待到四十六年二月初十，也是行不通的。徐阶反复斟酌，又思及首辅倚仗今上爱重恣意行事，恐他看着这文章，自己对号入座，恼张居正责他无能了。到时这满腹谋略无处施展，空教首辅记恨他了，更是无法达到目的。只得备了礼至严府，踟蹰着递了名帖，好在未曾被拒。如此看来，大礼三百二，小礼二百四的传言，也不过是传言罢了，他虽说也曾备礼，到底是不够二百四的。  
严嵩见徐阶前来，心说他难不成真是入梦了罢。又不好直说，只得使人设了茶饭，留他一道吃了，又和他一同东拉西扯，不觉聊起往事。待酒至半酣，也未曾提到正题，只听徐阶提了一句什么奏疏，料想是些叫人难以开口的事。严嵩干脆地岔开了话题，二人心照不宣，谁也没有再提奏疏的事，而这里也没有第三个人会贸然提到那奏疏，那于他们而言不值分毫，更没有提及的理由，因为那和他们的利益并不相干。


	2. 君去我留仍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们依旧针锋相对，后知后觉地发现这样也没什么不好。至少，那能证明他们还活着，而不是日复一日地回味着记忆中的鲜明色彩。

01  
徐阶似乎失忆了。  
或者说，他失去了所有嘉靖十八年往后的记忆。  
如果他记忆力足够好的话，他或许会记得严嵩长什么样。但也仅留在样貌上的记忆。  
因此，他在醒来时发现自己身在严嵩床上时所表现的惊慌也是情有可原的。  
实际上就连同样身为当事人并且记忆完整的严嵩也不知道为何。  
在被问到的时候，严嵩花了五分钟大脑宕机重启，十分钟支支吾吾寻找合理解释，在第十五分钟要结束的时候福至心灵冲口而出：「因为我们是床伴。」  
因为没钱，所以合租了一张床？  
假如他没看错的话，那之后徐阶看他的眼神就好像在关爱弱智儿童。

02  
不管怎样，日子还是要过的，他还不至于信了严嵩的鬼话。  
至少他还记得青词要怎么写。  
不愧是拿来吃饭的手艺，想必阁老们对写青词方面已经是刻到骨子里的熟悉，忘了什么也不能忘记青词要怎么写。  
又或许他们骨头打鼓的时候会发现骨头上刻着「去写青词」或者「找个代写」之类的字样。如果是后者的话，那想必阁老们一定会拼尽全力活得比皇上要久。但那又是另一个问题了。  
不得不说，代写真是一个非常不错的选择，能偷懒总是好的，压榨劳动力则是其中最快捷的办法，罢工除外。  
也许这次代写经历会是一个不错的饭后谈资，徐阶心道，如果要他写这段的人不是严分宜。好笑的是他有朝一日居然要因为吃了人一顿饭而当枪。他大概可以理解对方为何宾客盈门，一篇文章换一顿饭实在不赖，前提是他本不用写自己那一份。  
而事实就是严嵩留他吃了顿饭并当次代写只是因为不想被以为自己在把政敌弄死的时候失败了，并导致了对方的失忆。  
尽管他名声有够臭的了，但能避免这种奇怪的误会的时候还是尽量规避吧。  
不然指不定哪天就被传成了「被人睡了以后有阴影硬不起来」或者是「徐阶被睡了以后产生阴影导致失忆」，这对他来说还是很困扰的。且不说他是否宝刀未老还能硬起来，他实在不想证明他还能硬……但这又是另一个更复杂的问题，天知道前一个可能性是怎么传出来的，那可真是一个不堪回首的过往。  
人生多姿多彩，没必要执着于振兴八卦事业，与其八卦黑料，不如吹彩虹屁——打住，为什么会有这种假鸡汤乱入啊。  
先不论鸡汤不鸡汤的问题，单说八卦。  
他们本身的黑料层出不穷，只有想不到，没有黑不了。  
但这不是他们内部消化的理由，绝对不是，也不可能是，因为他们从来没有内部消化过。  
顶多是在极偶尔的时候凑合了一把。  
不过也差不离，都是被发现了以后会被黑成炭样的八卦。  
左右他们瞒了这么多年，也不在乎再瞒他十年，甚至二十年，直到一方死后，所有的过往被埋进土里。  
徐阶心说，假使有一天应了，那他将会是那个将对方送上绝路的人。假如可以的话，他会亲手筑起对方的坟墓，再将一切出路封死。

03  
「不对，你不是失忆了吗？」  
「那只是你的想象。」  
假如严嵩的幻想对象不是他自己，那么就连他也会为严嵩的想象力而惊叹的。

04  
徐阶似乎失忆了。  
或者说，他失去了所有嘉靖十八年往后的记忆。  
但至少他对眼前的人并不感到陌生，至少他们相识在那之前。  
雨水顺着屋檐滴落在地上，淅淅沥沥的雨声穿墙而过。  
这不是写贺表的理由，也不是什么值得祝贺的东西，只是说到底没有什么上疏的理由了而已。  
「昔约去同载，君去我留仍。」  
徐阶听罢合上书，道：「首辅这是什么意思？」  
人殉不可取，那不人道。他们同时将这个念头抛却。  
「现在是什么年头了？」徐阶又问道。  
他应当不至于连现在的日期也一并忘却了吧。严嵩不假思索，应道：「二十八年六月二十四。」  
十年。  
下一个十年在三十八年，再往后一个，是四十八年。  
严嵩的直觉告诉他，没有嘉靖四十八年。  
但现在才二十八年。  
假如他能活到那个年头，那他就能知道自己的直觉是否正确了，严嵩暗自想道。

05  
「哪有这么多假如。」徐阶失笑道：「首辅睡糊涂了罢。」  
他们受命运所支配，而在梦里，他们就是命运本身。  
严嵩并不承认这点，但他每每做梦，都要将梦境抛诸脑后，以免将现实与梦境混淆，但总有那么一次半次会忘不干净。  
但有时候假设一下也并无不可，尤其是在一个个画面逐渐随着时间过去而褪色后，仅存下来的还能辨认出个大致轮廓时，那么也只有那么一条路能走。  
那路越走越宽，只是回头一看，前面走过的路早已辨不清路途，只能一路往前，直到未知的终结。  
但那又是另一个未知的开始。  
道路的尽头到底是一片漆黑，还是光明？  
实话说他不在乎，他只在乎他是否能走到尽头，而不是漫无目的地走在一条无终结的线上，或者是走在一个环里原地踏步，又回到曾经走过的路。  
无论是哪个，终结都只有一个。  
直到他停在原地。

06  
徐阶似乎失忆了。  
或者说，他已经不是二十八年的他了，而是十八年的他。  
严嵩对那时候的他还留有些印象，但他只是感叹了一下。  
至少他走出了那个环，走到了一条新的线上，而那条线或许会有一个新的终点。  
路的尽头，或许是行走在上面的人不支倒地时，所走到的那点吧。  
至少他走出了那个环。  
但他是否走进了另一个，那又是另一个问题了。  
假如他停下来的话依旧能选择继续往前走，那他绝对会停在原地稍事休息，再行上路。  
但，「哪有这么多假如。」  
「你是醒着，还是睡着？」  
又或者是介于其中。  
有何不可？  
他某天曾听谁说过一句。  
「不知死后是怎的一番光景，想来定是叫人流连忘返的，只是既起了，便无法回去，任他远去，束手无策。」①  
07  
但，管他是流连忘返还是留恋人世，死后的人本也没有选择的余地。  
死亡从来不会给予选择的机会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：系列的重要句子…和世界观有关


End file.
